marvelpuzzlequestfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man (Classic)
Peter Parker struggles to balance his studies, work, family life, romance, and heroism. Protecting New York City using his proportional strength of a spider, tremendous agility, and web-shooters of his own invention, he is often late for dinner. Powers 'Web Bandages' Power Cost: 12 AP Spider-Man webs makeshift slings, healing his team for 142. If 3 or more Web tiles exist he converts them to bandages, healing his team for an additional 149. Level Upgrades: Level 2: Increases base healing to 199. Level 3: Increases base healing to 256. Level 4: Increases base healing to 312. Level 5: Increases base healing to 369. At Max Level: 3 covers: Healing his team for 1877. If 3 or more Web tiles exist he heals his team for an additional 1095. 4 covers: Healing his team for 2295. If 3 or more Web tiles exist he heals his team for an additional 1095. 5 covers: Healing his team for 2712. If 3 or more Web tiles exist he heals his team for an additional 1095. 'All Tied Up' Power Cost: 5 AP Spider-Man slings webs, stunning the enemy for 1 turn. He then adds a Yellow Web tile to the board. Level Upgrades: Level 2: +1 turn of stun if 3 Web tiles exist Level 3: +1 turn of stun if 2 Web tiles exist Level 4: +1 turn of stun if 1 Web tile exists Level 5: +1 or +2 turns of stun when 1 or 2 Web tiles exist 'Spider-Sense' Power Cost: (Passive) (Passive) Spider-Man's senses tingle and he moves to protect his team. If there are less than two friendly Purple Protect tiles, he creates one when his team matches Purple tiles. New Protect tile Strength is based on the number of Web tiles in play. Level Upgrades: Level 2: Creates up to 3 Purple Protect tiles. Level 3: Increases base Protect Strength by 25% Level 4: Creates up to 4 Purple Protect tiles. Level 5: Increases base Protect Strength by 25% At Max Level: 5 covers: 104/133/163/193 Protect tiles depending on Web tiles on board. Notes On May 23, 2014, the values of the protect tiles in Spider-Sense were changed. Formerly maxed at 20/54/115/210. Spider-man (Classic) received a major overhaul on May 21, 2014. Old Abilties 'Web Bandages' Power Cost: 13 AP Spider-Man makes make-shift slings of webbing for his friends. Removes all Web tiles, and all allies heal 118 health for every Web tile removed (minimum 118, maximum 1892). Level Upgrades: Level 2: Costs 1 AP less. Level 3: Costs 1 AP less. Level 4: Costs 1 AP less. Level 5: Costs 1 AP less. At Max Level: 3 covers: Heals 741 health per web tile (up to maximum 11864 health). 4 covers: Heals 741 health per web tile (up to maximum 11864 health). 5 covers: Heals 741 health per web tile (up to maximum 11864 health). 'All Tied Up' Power Cost: 6 AP Spider-Man wraps up the target in webbing, adding a new Yellow Web tile to the board and then stunning the enemy for 1 turn for each Web tile on the board (to a maximum of 5 turns). Level Upgrades: Level 2: Costs 1 AP less. Level 3: Costs 1 AP less. Level 4: Costs 1 AP less. Level 5: Costs 1 AP less. 'Spider-Sense' Power Cost: AP (Passive) (Passive) Spider-Man's senses tingle and he moves to protect his team. If there aren't any friendly Purple Protect tiles, he creates one when his team matches Purple tiles. New Protect tile Strength is based on the number of Web tiles in play. Level Upgrades: Level 2: Creates up to 2 Purple Protect tiles. Level 3: Increases base Protect Strength by 25% Level 4: Creates up to 3 Purple Protect tiles. Level 5: Increases base Protect Strength by 25% At Max Level: 3 covers: Creates Protect tile with strength of 55 (up to 371 per Protect tile with 5 Web tiles on board). 4 covers: Creates Protect tile with strength of 55 (up to 371 per Protect tile with 5 Web tiles on board). 5 covers: Creates Protect tile with strength of 66 (up to 446 per Protect tile with 5 Web tiles on board). Best Build What do you think the best build for Spider-Man (Classic) is? 3/5/5 5/3/5 5/5/3 5/4/4 4/5/4 4/4/5 Level Back to top ↑ See Also Spider-Man (Bag-Man) Venom (Dark Avengers Spider-Man) Gallery Recruit Spider Man Classic.png|Spider-Man (Classic) Recruit Enemy Spider-Man (Classic).png|Spider-Man (Classic) Enemy Photo Dialogue Spider-Man (Classic).png|Storyboard Cutscene Spider-Man (Classic) Web Bandages.png|Web Bandages Spider-Man (Classic) All Tied Up.png|All Tied Up Category:Avengers